


Forest Dweller

by daysforrain



Series: Small words, far out worlds [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Poetry, ii wrote this whike still in highschool dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysforrain/pseuds/daysforrain
Summary: Poetry about a wise man in the forest
Series: Small words, far out worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753945
Kudos: 3





	Forest Dweller

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of years ago, but never got around to actually posting it until today. I don't think it's my best work, but I still like it just the same :)

Within the woods a dweller sits  
So sagely in their ways  
Sharing wisdom for those who find  
The cottage in which the hermit lies

No one knows how they look  
Rumors spread of long white hair  
Some say a giant beard  
Others speak of curly strands  
Baby blues or big grey eyes

To the house an unmarked trail  
Littered by weeds and vines  
Closest to is filled with leaves  
But hardened efforts come with rewards  
The forest dweller will tell you all

From simple math  
To scales of the universe  
They answer any question

Their pleasure from  
Teaching scholars  
Shall never be matched  
But when farmers seek him  
Their smiles like a match


End file.
